


Long nights home

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dominance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Multiple Sex Positions, Past Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Violet and Minerva's anniversary turns into something a little more personal.
Relationships: Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 15





	Long nights home

It had been years. Years filled with happiness and comfort. Love and respect. Rough nights and soft mornings. Violet was happy now. Happy with Minerva. 

Their anniversary had been recently and though they weren't very sentimental, Minerva had decided that the pair should go out and do something fun. Maybe dinner at a fancy restaurant, Violet had guessed, but Minerva had ultimately chosen for her. They were going to go to see a movie.

Violet was almost overwhelmed with happiness when her girlfriend suggested this, as she loved movies, and her girl. The idea of sitting with Minerva for an hour and a half, or maybe two or three, and just taking everything in together as they tenderly shared a box of popcorn between them made her heart swell. Violet was so in love. So, so, very much in love with Minerva, the girl who'd stolen her heart and subsequently crushed it into a million pieces at the same time.

Minerva was good at that. She had a good balance between "soft" and "rough".

You'd think after being together for so long, that poor Violet would be used to her girlfriend's actions, but that just simply wasn't the case. It seemed as though they couldn't go anywhere without Minerva inching closer to Violet's heat with her ring wearing fingers, sometimes opting to take off a ring and use it to rub over the blonde's lower region just to hear the rawness of Violet's moans as the cold metal hit her spot.

But Violet wasn't complaining. In fact, she seemed to take every opportunity she could to go and buy her partner a new ring. Seeing Minerva's finger, so perfectly pale, decorated with the cold metal was a turn on for the blonde. It reminded her just how easy her girlfriend could slip inside of her, tease her, just how easy she could break her at any moment.

And Violet, well she was always open to the idea. She just didn't expect it to happen somewhere as obvious and open as a movie theater.

When Minerva had suggested they come see a movie, a night out, the two of them together, like the olden days, Violet had happily said yes. Why wouldn't she? Yeah her and Minerva lived together and were always alone, but getting outside made it that little, teeny bit better. They got to do more couple-y things together. Violet was a sucker for that kind of stuff.

Flowers, teddy bears, roses, cuddles, soft kisses, Violet loved it all. She was a softie at heart for her girl, even if Minerva was the total opposite. The contrast made everything a little more enjoyable. A little more understanding, even.

But tonight, things seemed different. Things seemed very different. Minerva was off all night and Violet had noticed. She seemed preoccupied in her mind, and though she was worried, Violet figured she was just anxious about having to be out in public. She would make it her duty to make her girl feel comfortable, the blonde told herself.

But see, the thing wasn't that Minerva was anxious, no.

The thing was that Minerva and violet had been together for a long time, almost three years now, they had shared the same dorm room for so many years, it was bound to happen, and in the time they had explored every inch of each other’s skin, so many rough, exhausting nights which lead to the obvious sore morning.

The thing was that they were always interested in trying something new and boy did Minerva have something new she wanted to try. They had gone to a movie during the day, the relentless teasing, throughout the film the redhead placed her hand on the blonde’s thigh, her long slender fingers decorated with a plethora of silver rings dug into the girl’s soft inner thigh, gently caressing up and down, inching closer and closer to her area. The blonde trying to suppress the moans from her mouth, emerging just as small squeaks with every contact.

The lust, desire and burn for more building in an agonisingly slow pace, Violet bit her lip to try and stifle the noises, as soon as they left the theatre the blonde pounced on the taller girl, darting behind the alley the redhead forced her against kissing the girl passionately and roughly. The blonde felt her legs begin to give way, and between her shaky breaths she spoke.

“Take me home”

~~~~~

Minerva pushed Violet through the door, the keys still in the lock the redhead pulled them out, slamming the door behind them. Their apartment was an open plan area, the kitchen and living room, a small flight of stairs leading up to the large bed in front of the window that stretched from floor to ceiling wall to wall a spectacular view of the city below.

The blonde was forced against the table in the kitchen knocking over everything on top of it, Minerva pushed her further onto the table pulling the blonde’s trousers off, moving her black panties to the side, rubbing her clit with her thumb, the silver ring shot a cold shiver up the blonde’s back, a small moan escaping her lips.

Suddenly Violet’s head bent upwards and her back arched, the sensation of the redhead’s supple tongue on her womanhood, her slender pale fingers digging into her milky thighs, keeping a tight grasp on her prized possession, keeping her in place while she lapped up the blonde’s juices and folds.

Minerva stopped for a second earning a disappointed sound from the blonde.

“Get up and take your shirt off” She commanded

“Make me”

The redhead pulled the girl up by the scruff of her shirt, the blonde jumping onto her feet. Minerva grew impatient and tore off the shirt.

“I liked that shirt” she whined,

“I’ll buy you a new one, bra off. NOW!”

The blonde complied and as soon as she was left bare Minerva yanked off her own top half and forced the girl against the fridge by the neck. Her rings making a cool sensation on the pale girl’s neck, she took in a deep breath once she let go, the red heads hands moving to her zipper, reaching in and pulling out a large, thick black strap on, almost 9 inches in length and almost 2 inches in diameter.

Violet bit her lip in anticipation of to what was to come;

“Can I have the pleasure in pleasuring you?” the redhead spoke, the blonde nodded eagerly bracing herself for what was about to happen. Minerva positioned herself against the blonde’s entrance, pushing the head of the dildo in slowly, her tight walls hugging the cock. Violet’s eyes squeezed shut, as the slight pain of adjustment taking hold of the girl and Minerva pushed herself in, inch by inch until the whole cock was in, she held it there until the wave of pain passed, her eyes opening again and stared into the redhead’s baby blue eyes nodding for her to start.

Minerva slowly started moving her hips, back and forth, pulling in and sliding back in, the blonde leaving the blonde erupting in a plethora of moans, her mouth wide open, her head leaning against the fridge. Minerva lifted her milky leg up and grasped it tightly, building up momentum and thrusting harder the blonde’s moans increasing in volume, the contents on top of the fridge beginning to shake, some bottles even falling over, her moans grew louder, fast and closer together and she reached her first of many climaxes that night. Minerva pushed harder and faster until the blonde let out a long drawn out moan indicating that she reached her high.

The redhead stopped and picked up the girl’s other thigh and lifted her up, moving away from the kitchen carrying her up the stairs with each step the blonde let out a small squeak. Minerva reached the bed and dropped the blonde on the mattress, the girl’s breasts giggling as she bounced up and down. The taller girl removed her trousers and crawled back on top of Violet, smothering her lips and grasping her hand, she thrusted herself back inside, much to the blonde’s surprise, she gasped into the redhead’s mouth, Minerva tool the opportunity to explore it with her mouth, letting go of one of the blonde’s hands moving it to one of her petite breasts, massaging it in her grasp.

Violet turned her head to the side to speak Minerva started to kiss her jaw line and the nape of her neck, leaving a trail of hickeys and marks along her chest, the blonde spoke softly;

“Let me ride you” she spoke between shaky breaths, Minerva complied and removed herself, the black strap on glistened with the blonde’s juices, she laid on her back her arms behind her head, her baby blue eyes watching Violet get up and position herself on the dildo, gently lowering herself on it, moaning as it slid in, her walls clutching onto the cock, her fluids starting to flow onto the taller girl’s skin.

Minerva reached out and placed her hands onto the blonde’s hips she rocked back and forth while the blonde bounced up and down a plethora of moans escaped from both the girls’ lips, the long, girthy cock buried deep inside the blonde and the pressure pressing down and rubbing against the redhead’s womanhood.

Violet back arched and her legs started to feel like jelly, her climax nearing for the second time, she looked up at the ceiling before suddenly she felt a hand on her jaw forcing her to look back down at her girlfriend.

“Look at me when you cum” the redhead ordered, thrusting harder into the blonde, the girl moaned even louder as she did so, letting out a prolonged moan into the air, the second climax of the night.

Minerva kept going, not caring that the blonde had climaxed again, she grabbed the blonde by the throat and flipped her back onto Violet’s back, placing the girl’s pale thighs over her shoulders, pounding deeper into the girl. The blonde whined and cried out in pleasure even more, the slight lack of oxygen from the taller girl’s hand on her throat made her mind focus on the pleasure, thrust after thrust, pant and moan after moan the blonde couldn’t take it.

Her emerald eyes rolling into the back of her head, no wonder that’s where she got her famous eye roll from, another long moan reverberated around the room, the immense pleasure occupying her body, the only thing she could focus on were the redhead on top of her.

The cock thrusted inside of her, deep hot breaths from the girl on top hit her face, the loose strands of blonde hair clinging to her face, the sickly smell of sweat intoxicated the pair, the primal urge to fuck that had taken over. Violet let the pleasure take over, letting out a drawn out whine, her heat throbbing and aching, her third climax of that night.

But Minerva was not finished. Getting off the blonde and standing up to look down at her girlfriend. Violet’s legs felt weak and heavy and crashed to the bed, bouncing up and down momentarily before sinking into the soft mattress, her chest heaving up and down, her hands wiping her face and moving her hair off her forehead and cheeks.

Minerva walked down the steps of their apartment and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge, tossing one up to the blonde who was still recovering, downing the refresh before returning to her prize.

“Thanks”

“Oh, we’re not done here”

Violet looked up slightly, she saw the redhead towering over her with a devilish grin. “Get on your hands and knees”  
The blonde didn’t speak, she slowly got up, her eyes focussing on Minerva, walking towards the girl stroking her cheek before getting back down on the bed, her hands dug into the sheets and her knees made small divots as well.

Minerva knelt down and positioned herself behind the girl, teasing her entrance delicately, before sliding the strap back into her tight hole the blonde was taken back by the sensation of a hand striking her rear, letting out a gasp.

A smirk grew on Minerva’s face, slamming into the blonde, a moan escaping her lips, the red head pulled in and out hastily, Violet’s hands giving way, she sunk into the bed her face pressed to the side her mouth agape, her eyes squeezing shut. Minerva continued to pound into her girlfriend, every movement causing a variety of whines and moans to leave the blonde’s rosy lips.

Minerva continued to hammer herself into the blonde, eventually Violet’s knees gave way, her body pressed firm under the weight of the redhead, gripping the sheets while Minerva’s hands were firmly imprinted on either side of the paler girl's side. The headboard of the bed shaking back and forth, Minerva’s heavy breaths on Violet’s pale skin made her skin tingle and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

Violet couldn’t take anymore and let the pleasure take over her, a howl of pleasure resonated around the room her fourth orgasm of that night, her lower half had begun to feel numb. Minerva removed herself and stood up again, looking down at her hard work.

“Get up”

“Please no more, I can't,” Violet declared between heavy staggered breaths.

“Get up and clean it, then we’re done”

“Fine, I’ve felt so much, and I don’t think I can feel anymore” The girl spoke getting up on her knees, grasping the dildo that was covered in her fluids, she took the length and brought it into her mouth, slowly inch by inch swirling her tongue up, down and around. The girl looked up into her girlfriend’s baby blue eyes, she choked slightly when it hit the back of her throat. Bobbing her head up and down, she took it out of her mouth and licked the shaft keeping eye contact.

Minerva unlatched the straps and brought it out of the girl’s mouth, taking her slender pale fingers, gripping her jaw, the ice cold silver rings once again caused a cold shiver to crawl up her spine, she picked the girl up and kissed her softly. A large juxtaposition from the evenings events.

“I can’t believe we did that” the blonde spoke,

“Thank you for letting me, I didn’t think you could take it”

“I almost thought I couldn’t, were you seriously wearing that all day?”  
“Anything for my girl”

Violet slowly started to walk to the bathroom, limping from side to side, clutching her hip and anything she could support herself on.

“Seriously?” Minerva giggled,

Violet turned her head to face her girlfriend, “you did fuck me pretty hard, don’t get me wrong it was great, but tomorrow morning’s is going to be fun.”

“Well, the night is not over” the redhead purred.

The blonde winked at her and walked away. “Indeed, Minnie”

“Round five?”

“Round five”


End file.
